Mass Effect: SpitFire
by CriticalRift
Summary: When a starship gets told to wipe out a race, what do?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hello, first-off thank you for clicking this story. Now more pressing matters this will have NO SEX, A possibly LARGE AMOUTS OF BLOOD AND GORE, with a chance of BAD STORYLINE.

Lore: main story takes place 500 years after the ending of ME3 Synthetic life destroyed ending. most of the species are left in disarray; most governments (the council is almost completely destroyed) are in serious debt and have very little military left, so most of the money is left to private company's (and Aria) the Turians were almost gone entirely, the Krogan were booming, but had to wait for new ships to be built.. And the Humans were all but destroyed. Only the Quarians and Asari had made it through with any amount of population left. And not ten years after the end of ME3 GFE is created by business lords, and lead by none other than Aria herself. after 20 more years DSE Dichotomization Sequestration Engines are created, and GFE starts mapping out the now easier-to-explore-universe, not five years after DFE's are created the galaxy's first united "first contact war" starts when the newly founded GFE Navy, sends out the GFEN Normandy (named after THE Normandy as a tribute to Shepard) and she comes out of the rift right next to a military outpost, after a few minutes of gibberish coming from both sides, the station attacks the GFEN Normandy, she replies by destroying the station. Long story short GFE sent more ships in and had to kill of the entire galaxy it took 60 years, because there was no way for them to communicate(nothing was ever learned of the species of that galaxy) . The next galaxy GFE goes to is much younger, and did not attack GFE, they treated them as gods only after another ten years of learning to communicate (because they were willing to teach and learn) the GFE had found allies. After that GFE continued to grow at an accelerated pace, and only 395 years later everything GFE worked for changed.

Takes place Onboard the GFEN SpitFire A dreadnought that is an exploration vessel as much as it a fighting vessel, Jarud Ukairn is the Commander in-charge of her, as she was sent out to investigate a gas giant completely made up of living organisms.

This is what she looks like- art/WIP-Archangel-class-Dreadnought-340545547

Ch. 1 orders to follow.

Disclaimer: BioWare owns everything… nuff' said?

So, what's the moral of the story? Don't join a company based military when the, palaven military denies you. Yes I am a Turian, one who lost his honor because I failed to join the navy, I don't want to go into specifics but, I joined the galactic federation of enterprises instead who are a Mega-conglomeracy of many top-dog companies. These companies had decided that they were more powerful (money wise) than most government initiated forces…. So they became more powerful force-wise as well, like Cerberus but bigger, smarter, and made of many different species, and not as evil.

GFE, has moved to controlling at a universal scale (since the creation of Dichotomization Sequestration/rip rifting, a form of going through folds in the universe was created this became possible) and was very successful mostly GFE mined asteroids and, mineral rich desert planets, but occasionally they had to go to war with some "galactic-big-boy" who was top dog in there galaxy, and figured that, GFE was some sort of civilization. How wrong all of them were…

Today GFE controls a whopping 15% of the known universe that's a few hundred galaxies, and GFE controlled all of them with peace.

But today is the day that all of that changed.

|\_/|

Jarud's Omni-tool crackled to life… and promptly spit out static into Jarud's ear piece, only until he slammed it on the corner of his work desk.

"Sir, this is the COMMS room, were getting orders from high-com to get to Cirtainus Galaxy-" the soldier on the other end paused Jarud Ukairn heard some chatter on the other end.

"It looks like, the kirshain are trying to attack a science facility near thetes, their home world." Jarud was astonished the Kirshain were never war-like to begin with, much less did he expect them to start a shit-fight with a science facility.

"Thank you COMMS, let High-Com know were going to Rift and be right there." Jarud still had no idea why High-Com was sending the second largest ship in the GFEN fleet, to stop a little snowball fight.

"Engineering, this is Commander Ukairn, High-Com has wired orders to get to the science station in Cirtainus, near thetes. Does it look like you can handle that? Or are you too busy calibrating the Fusion reactor?" Jarud joked to engineering who were all concerned with the output performance of the ships nuke.

A few seconds later Engineering pinged back "this is engineering; the DSE is ready to jump on your command." Jarud still needed time to eat breakfast and get up to the command room.

"Keep the engine running I'll get back to you" Jarud said on his way out his cabin door.

As he made his way the he mess hall Jarud was made wary of the high tension of the crew members, many times privates and low ranks would immediately drop, quite literally, whatever they were doing and would salute, he said at ease enough times that he himself stopped being comfortable around the crew.

When he got to the, now empty, mess hall he went straight to the coffee machine. Being able to eat levo acid foods was a perk most Turian didn't have, and he was lucky to be able to scarf down hot-dogs and coffee like an American.

Jarud liked how no one was in the mess hall at 0800 like he was, but it was a double bladed sword he didn't know what the crewmembers knew, he had level Zilch on access to the ships gossip.

As Jarud made his way up to the command chair he called up Engineering and let them know to hit the rift as soon as they could.

|\_/|

Not much longer than it took Jarud to make it into his chair before the ship headed to the nearest jump site as they left orbit of an living gas giant. "Can anyone get me an ETA for our jump to Thetes?" the mid-age Turian Commander asked his crew taking a swig from his wonderful black coffee.

The navigation Officer, an asari by the name of Leyte, responded off the bat "Commander it will only take us fifteen minutes to get from here, jump, and stop at Thetes. As long as nothing gets in the way, sir"

"Thank you, Leyte, what's our core efficiency right now? Can we bump it any higher? I think the science station needs help faster than fifteen minutes." Most of the souls in the command room started bustling and typing faster into their consoles.

"Spirits, I hope this doesn't turn into another alpha centari incident…" Jarud said for his own ears, he was always afraid of anything fighting.

The Alpha Centari incident was a routine training exercise until a local thought that the ships were ACTUALY fighting, he unleashed a salvo of nuclear warheads into the midst thinking he was helping the losing side. They lost an entire destroyer with no survivors, after that they made DMZ's so that training exercises can be distinguished from real fights.

Of course he probably just jinxed himself.

"This is engineering; were jumping in ten seconds, brace." Jarud's Omni-tool spat through his headset.

Jarud guessed that the Scientists weren't in too much trouble as the Kirshain were at a time of tranquility for almost 300 years (Jarud planned on keeping it that way), and if they could help it the Kirshain tried to stay as un-advanced as possible. Rumor had it that they would start throwing rocks instead of grenades.

There was a sound like the entire ship decompressed followed by, a bright flash, and the feeling like you're going so fast your face is going to peel off, that is symptom of entering the Rift.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: welcome to chapter two….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, and storyline, BioWare owns; everything else.

Going through the Rift is more torture than it is a, mode of transportation. Imagine that all of what the universe is, was dropped in a blender put on liquefy and thrown from a second story window, now imagine you're tiny and, inside of it, and have no idea if you're going to come out where the map says you will. That's taking it lightly if you were going from a star to a neighboring star, much less another galaxy, other than that it's usually fun as hell, and it can be full of lovely surprises. (That's why the toilets are closed before a jump)

The first chance he got, he sent a message to the lab, about where they were going, and why.

He didn't get a reply.

"This is COMMS, all decks reporting in, only one injury." COMMS broke in a few seconds after we entered the rift"

With things still shaking, like they were, Jarud held tightly to his chair. One of the green engineers spewed breakfast, onto his desk.

"COMMS, this is Jarud. When we get out of this I want medics to the injured soldier, but only after we get out of the rift, I don't want to risk losing a medic too." Jarud ordered, hoping an over-achieving medic wouldn't charge out trying to be a, badass.

Although he got the feeling, that the SpitFire was going to need a LOT more doctors

|\_/|

After a few more minutes of shaking, crewmembers vomiting, and a data-pad landing in Jarud's face, the SpitFire emerged from the Rift.

Almost immediately after they stopped, lock-on warning klaxons started blaring.

"Sir, we have fighter's incoming! They sport Kirshain markings, but they aren't any known model!" Leyte shouted, more as re-assurance for herself, than as a report.

Jarud stood up "Get the shields up! Tell Engineering to shut off the DSE!" turning on the ship wide warning systems, and activating the intercom "get to battle stations! This is not a drill! I repeat, get to battle stations, this is not a drill!"

Jarud only had time to register the fact he was on the floor, as a handful of missiles slammed into the ships shields directly above the Command Room.

Jarud was dazed, but for a second that could not be lost.

"Get me some info, on what just hit us! And someone, tell the gunners to do their job!" said Jarud as he climbed up and into his Command Chair, as more blasts rocked the ship.

"Shields at 85%, sir!" an engineering officer reported, shortly before Jarud strapped into his chair.

"How many targets are there? Get me info people!" Jarud was shouting at his officers, as he was still in the dark on what the hell was happening.

A few officers started reporting on some unimportant things, such as engine output, something about water recycling, and then he got what he wanted.

"There reverse engineered GFEN ships, sir! The scientists must have traded them for a rite of passage!" "We need to hit the fighters with more than bullets, sir!" Leyte had finally given Jarud the info he needed, spirits bless that asari.

"We have taken two, fighters out already, sir! But there's more headed our way!" Zhephod, the combat engineer formulated. That was the good news that Jarud needed, if they could take tow down they could take down…. Why didn't he know that?!

"Get me a count on the number of fighters!" Jarud yelled to one of the combat engineers, who immediately started typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Looks like, we have twelve fighters to deal with, sir!" the engineer replied all too late, as another barrage of missiles hit the ship.

"How are our shields holding up? How many of those fighters are left?!" Jarud was afraid, he'll admit that, but he wasn't going to allow a few reverse engineered fighters get the jump on a, Ukairn.

"Sir, Another fighter is down! Looks like they're retreating!" they must've found out who they were dealing with, damn right they were retreating.

"Radio High-Com, and tell them to send more of the navy! Let them know that the Kirshain have reverse engineered some of our fighters." Jarud was pissed; shouldn't the scientist know that giving a young race modern technology was against EVERY rule in the rulebook?

Well, the Kirshain are anything but "young" now.

"Get me a damage report, as soon as all decks give a report, start towards the science facility!" Jarud said as he left his seat and headed out of the Command Room.

"Send down the reports to my room! And Leyte, have all marines meet in the CAC, and I'll need a, brief written up!" he said as he made his way out the door, and started jogging towards the lab.

The lab, where all the science happened on the ship, was run by a mid-age asari, and as he made his way into the lab, he saw her.

"Ah, Mrs. T'Soni, I was just about to call you. We're going to a science station, I sent you some mail-" before he could finish, liara cut in.

"I know, they found something valuable on Thetes. I understand that you want me down there, as the station is run by Asari." It surprised him how much she knew already, he had told her nothing, other than that they were heading towards Thetes.

"I used to work there, the administrator there is a close friend of mine. She told me that she would tell us everything, as soon as we got to her." Liara continued.

Jarud would finally get some answers, he was sure about that… but he probably has to fight his way into the facility….

As if on cue Liara responded "she said, that the entirety of her facility was surrounded by a few legions of Kirshain. And… if you were wondering, no she doesn't know what ticked them off. All she knows is that they came in force, not to long after they got the 'valued item'." So they were going to fight without knowing who was right or wrong.

After a few seconds of a mutual silence, as they both delved into their thoughts, Jarud's Omni-tool let him know he had a waiting call.

"Sir, were five minutes out from the facility, you should get up here and give a quick brief to the marines." It was Leyte's voice, so he knew that she needed to talk to him as well.

|\_/|

While on his way to the Combat Actions Center, he heard a ship wide call, for all marines to go to said place. So, Jarud picked up his pace.

When he got to the CAC he immediately saw that, Leyte was waiting for him.

"Commander, everything you need to say, is on this Data-Pad. Just let it do the talking." She said jokingly, but he knew she was being serious, she handed him the Data-Pad. Jarud was terrible at giving improv speeches; he could never find the correct words… for anything.

"Thank you, Leyte." He said scrolling through the six paragraphs of High-Com-approved gibberish.

|\_/|

After a few minutes of editing the brief, a large amount of marines, medics, and the ships CAC (combat actions consultant, the A.I. was designed to answer any questions the officers had)

Once everyone was seated, Jarud began.

He started things simple, where they were going, showing the design of the facility, and last but not least, the people they were shooting at. Then he went into, how they were getting there, which consisted of, dropping tanks and, men inside the grounds (after blowing a hole in the Kirshain siege) which would then help the Asari by, helping to close gaps in the station/facility's defenses.

They would then proceed to send every fighter and, gunship the SpitFire had currently docked inside of her, and if all else failed, evacuate the station… and detonate it; to an effect… it was martyrdom.

Authors note: well, LIARA IS HERE. There's an obvious connection between Jarud and, Leyte… let me know if it's okay or not….

See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

/art/Republic-Mako-Class-Dropship-205706075

The Thresher (named after the thresher maws of Tuchunka): images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTOssMRe-vzUXr_HsD1asJ2AdqemLg1YXkynrYNqK B_LrGeoODw

Command APC/CV: photos/feature/3823/model_

Jaguar: . /-03hujGoU5Sw/TmOLE-zmhEI/AAAAAAAABYk/z_7f8Tz8Ci4/ s1600/Killzone_Buggy_by_

Body Armor: /LotS/Aegis_Dreadnaught_Body_Armor /LotS/Aegis_Dreadnaught_Leg_Armor /LotS/Tactical_Visor /LotS/Aegis_Dreadnaught_Boots /LotS/Aegis_Dreadnaught_Gauntlets

Gauss Sniper Rifle: photos/62773645 N06/6427573403/in/pool-pimpmygun/

SHOTGUN: photos/62773645 N06/6439478505/in/pool-pimpmygun

Gauss SAW: .

Gauss Assault rifle: photos/49607772 N06/4945493274/

Big. Fucking. Pistol. (Gauss) section8/images/c/c0/MOR-94_Hammer_

Music to listen to C&C Red Alert music (Hell March) starts at **

I know it's a lot of data, but it's how I see it, or pretty darn close anyway…

|\_/|

After the quick brief, Jarud made his way down to the armory, where he was going to check in and make sure every fighter, gunship, and drop-ship was ready to be pushed to, and maybe past its limits.

Closely following him was his combat engineer, Lieutenant Zhephod Dari, an unnaturally dark skinned Turian who always wore a load of bright orange war paint; he never seemed to take of his visor, nor his communication head-set. But it was all in good nature he seemed almost always ready for anything… at least Jarud hoped he was always ready…

After a few seconds of walking, Jarud and, Z made it into the armory, and they immediately scanned (Z quite literally scanned) the room for Ellis McKinney the SpitFires' head mechanic.

It took only a few seconds before Z piped up, "there he is, hiding under the jaguar." As he said, that he pointed to the buggy that was going under pre-battle checks.

As they got nearer they heard that Ellis was talking to a private, "me and my buddy Keith were out huntin' and Keith said to me 'that tree looked at me funny!' and he decided to shoot it with a shotgun, so I-"Jarud interrupted him "Captain McKinney, report on overall vehicle status!" Jarud needed to know as soon as possible, the Kirshain would know of them orbiting the station 1500 clicks out sooner or later.

Ellis was a little surprised to see the commander, "Commander! All but one of the vehicles, are primed and, ready for shootin'!" he replied, seemingly optimistic that all was going to plan.

"Status on the, all but one, Captain?" Jarud asked with a mask of sarcasm as he peered at the jag, that Ellis was under currently.

"Well, she was ready, but her driver said somthin' about, not stoppin' when she told it to. So I went in and got her brakes bleeded… and refilled, ya know after I bleeded em'" Ellis said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Jarud was happy about that; it meant the SpitFire was ready to give a 100% attack run.

"Thank you for the report, Captain" Jarud let out, to Ellis, who immediately stuck his head back under the chassis of the jag.

Jarud was heading back to the mess hall for a quick eat before, he left his beloved ship.

|\_/|

After a quick meal of concentrated nutrition for Turians (referred to as CNT), Jarud was headed back to the armory to get suited up, into his combat fatigues, load up his gear… and leave to go kick down the front door (MURRICA' STYLE).

While getting into his gear, Jarud noted that only the Turians and, the Humans wore the titanium tungsten alloy armor. He ran thoughts of why other races were issued different armor.

The Asari were putting on a skintight suit, then a very minimal amount of armor, they appeared to be set up for stealth instead of being tanks.

The Quarians were adding more plating and, and larger shield generator's; he knew that was so they were as able as humans, as they were generally weaker.

As soon as everyone was suited up and in formation, the battle stations alarm sounded and men started jugging to select vehicles which then formed into the drop ships, Jarud made his way into his field command "van".

It wasn't roomy, but it wasn't cramped either, it was cozy. It had enough radar to encompass the entire SpitFire, powerful enough radios to contact the station from 1500 clicks out, a built-in anti-EMP shielding, lead lined doors(and windows), enough supplies to last a month, with a crew of five.

(And an XXL cup holder attached to each seat.)

When it came to tech, GFE had it all. Mainly because GFE was run by the company's that DESIGNED and MADE everything they used, they even get all there raw materials free, because they own all of the mining company's they need.

The main battle tank, the Thresher could withstand a 10 megaton thermonuclear blast… as a direct hit. It had osculating quad treads, and a 245mm cannon. That thing was a haus. (It was a human thing, Jarud didn't really understand it)

Jarud also remembered the GFEN Palaven. She was a Frigate, attached to the underside of the Spitfire, and was ready to deploy as soon as she was needed.

** On a moment's notice, red lights started flashing in the hanger. Vehicles and, infantry started making their way into the Drop-Ships and Gunships. Jarud's CV found a gull, which was marked as a squadron leader and, made its way in, followed by 3 jags.

As soon as the door on his craft closed he clambered out of his CV, and up into the cockpit of the gull, where he found the pilot and, Z.

Jarud felt the need to be a badass, when he told the troops it was time to move out, and two sentences came to mind 'as soon as everyone's ready, let's go.' Or 'rev em' up and, let's get this show on the road!' he chose the latter.

The only response Jarud got was the sound of engines turning on, and a loud hissing roar as the hanger of the SpitFire de-pressurized.

As every ship in the hanger leapt off the ground and into the air for a few seconds, time froze, and Jarud looked around him to see soldiers tying themselves into the seats, holstering weapons, and pilots moving joysticks and pedals.

He saw Liara and Leyte climbing into the CV, knowing that they were behind three more inches of Tungsten and Titanium than anyone else in the attack force gave him the kick of bravery he needed.

"Hit it!" he said into the attack force's pilots.

Not a second after that, ships poured out from the sides of the SpitFire, and followed by the Palaven detaching from the lower mid-section of the dreadnought, where she was tucked away for safety when not needed.

Leading the charge as a spearhead was the Palaven flanked by the gulls, pegasai, and so many wreaths.

It would have been enough to scare even Jarud, but he was commanding that force.

He felt un-stoppable, but he knew better.

|\_/| it took mere minutes for the attack force to get in weapons range of the Kirshain, and radar lit up like a Christmas tree. (Something he got from a book)

"Holy hell, Look at em' all!" Z let past his mandibles, eyes widening in terror. Jarud felt the need to agree with him, as outdated the fighters the Kirshain were using, there were a few more than they expected, the SpitFire ships were outnumbered, 2 – 1.

Jarud just put his claws over his mouth.

"Palaven, take aim and fire, first chance you get!" Jarud ordered to the Officer in command of his beloved Frigate. "Everyone else, pick a target and give em' hell!" Jarud knew that the well trained men of the SpitFire could handle a little uprising; they were given the best training the universe had to offer.


End file.
